


Noticing

by Alone_Macaron (Blihioma)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blihioma/pseuds/Alone_Macaron
Summary: TRADUCTION - John et Molly ont une conversation à propos de la relation qu'entretienne Sherlock et Harry. RANDOM ONE-SHOT. Harry/Sherlock





	Noticing

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Noticing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/375606) by tinybee. 



**Auteur :**  tinybee 

 **Traduction :**  Macaron & Peluche 

 **Disclaimer :** Sherlock est la propriété intellectuelle de la BBC, Mark Gatiss, Stephen Moffat ; et Harry Potter est la propriété intellectuelle de J.K. Rowling 

 **Rating :**  T 

 **Pairing** **:** Harry/Sherlock 

 **N/A :** Ce One Shot est écrit du point de vue de John et de Molly. Une petite conversation entre eux deux. 

 **Warning :** SLASH. Il s’agit d’un pairing M/M. ONE SHOT. 

 **°0o0°**  

 ** _Noticing_  ** 

 **…**  

Molly sembla se redresser légèrement de son poste de travail, captant l’attention de John qui était portée sur son téléphone jusqu’à maintenant. Il suivit son regard et réalisa qu’elle regardait en direction de ses deux amis.  

Sherlock avait sa main sur le bas du dos d’Harry, tout en dominant le plus petit corps. Harry était en train d’écrire ce que Sherlock lui dictait, tandis que l’homme aux yeux gris tapait sur le clavier de son ordinateur. 

John se retourna pour regarder la jeune femme débout à ses côtés, ses yeux s’étant élargis alors qu’elle les regardait. 

« Je suis toujours surpris. » Annonça John sur le ton de la conversation, la sortant de ses pensées. « A propos d’eux. Sherlock m’a dit qu’il était marié à son travail. Je suppose que cela n'inclut pas Harry. » 

« Quoi ? » Molly faillit en faire tomber sa tasse de thé. « Je ne sais… Je n’ai pas… » 

John jeta à Molly un regard confus.  

« Ils étaient déjà ensembles bien avant que je vienne. Je suis surpris que vous ne le saviez pas. » D’un autre côté, John admit silencieusement, qu’il était celui qui partageait l’appartement avec les deux autres hommes. Il avait aussi remarqué que lorsque Harry était dans les parages, Sherlock devenait plus humain.  

« C’est sérieux entre eux ? » Demanda Molly, son ton sonnant de manière presque désespérée. 

« Oui. » Répondit John, comprenant rapidement la raison de son comportement, et il se sentit désolé pour elle car la personne qu’elle aimait lui était inaccessible. 

« Oh… » Molly se mordit la lèvre. Elle regarda les deux hommes et vit la main de Sherlock voguer vers la hanche d’Harry, resserrer brièvement son emprise sur elle, avant de continuer son chemin pour se saisir du sac à main qu’ils analysaient. 

« Vous aimez Sherlock. » Ajouta John, en s’adossant au mur. 

Molly se crispa, son regard se détournant des deux hommes pour rencontrer celui de John. 

« Non, ce n’est pas vrai. » Dénia-t-elle rapidement. 

John ne fit que soulever un sourcil, son attention retournant au couple.  

« Je crois que Sherlock n’a jamais été intéressé par quiconque de la gente féminine. » John parlait calmement. « La façon dont Sherlock regarde Harry quelques fois… Il ne regarde jamais à quiconque avec de l’intérêt. Mais Harry est une exception. » 

« Pourquoi ? » Molly ne prit même pas la peine de cacher la douleur dans sa voix. 

« Parce que Harry comprend Sherlock ? » Suggéra John. « Ou peut-être parce qu’Harry est la seule personne que Sherlock ne pourra jamais comprendre ? Je n’en ai honnêtement aucune idée. » 

« Ils ont l’air… bien ensemble. » Admit Molly à contre-cœur. 

« Harry est le seul qui puisse complètement comprendre Sherlock, et adoucir ses tendances… les plus sociopathes. » Les lèvres de John se relevèrent pour former un sourire. 

« Mais pas ses expériences. » Molly ne put s'empêcher d’ajouter absente, ayant l’air de plus en plus énervée. 

« Je pense que Harry les apprécie secrètement aussi. » Dit John, se détournant de Sherlock qui était en train de regarder à travers un microscope, tandis Harry était maintenant sur son mobile. 

« Ils ont vraiment l’air d’aller bien ensemble. » 

« C’est vrai. » Affirma John, « Si vous pouviez voir comment ils agissent l’un envers l’autre quand ils sont ensemble à la maison, vous comprendriez. » 

Molly serra sa tasse plus fort, ses lèvres pressées l’une contre l’autre formant une fine ligne. 

« J’ai quelque chose à faire. » Eclata-t-elle soudainement, suffisamment fort pour attirer l’attention d’Harry et Sherlock vers elle, lorsqu’elle partit. 

John se contenta de secouer la tête quand les deux autres hommes lui jetèrent un regard inquisiteur. 

**FIN**

**°0o0°**  

 **N/A :** J’espère que vous avez aimez ce petit one shot. Je pense que c’est pour l’instant le plus petit ONE SHOT que j’ai écrit. 

 **N/T :**  Nous sommes heureux d’avoir pu vous présenter ce petit écrit que nous avons trouvé assez mignon mine de rien, nous espérons vous revoir bientôt pour d’autres projets ! 


End file.
